


The Job

by DiaGK



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Detective Noir, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaGK/pseuds/DiaGK
Summary: written some time ago; inspired by a tumblr prompt: [...]some one scene in modern au detective story :) Solas has a new client in his noir office, she needs help with her missing brother - and there is this amazing tension between them, like you did so wonderfully in Harel Deliss :)





	The Job

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt. And there you go!

He should not have taken the job. That’s what he kept telling himself. For the last five weeks or so.

The job was simple enough. Find a guy. The person who asked for it was… well… far from simple. And _that_ was the problem.

She came to his office in the middle of the day and surprisingly, for once, he was in. Enjoying his coffee. A mediocre substitute for the tea he disliked vehemently. On the second sip of his beverage the door opened and he saw her. He had to force himself to remain calm and swallow the liquid.

_How may I help?_ He asked politely, although he suspected she wanted to hire him. Only those desperate enough to venture into the hidden bureau of his came here. She must have been desperate then, he concluded.

Little did he know how desperate he would be further on. Not for the results but rather to see her again. Any excuse would do. _Pathetic_ , he called himself looking in the mirror and shaving his two-day beard. Not much but still something normal to do.

She smoked a cigarette not bothering to ask his permission. He preferred a strong drink to smoking but he did not say a word about it. Just stood up and opened a window to create a draft.

She observed him as he walked around his office asking questions and taking notes. She was looking for her brother. _Well, at least not a lover_ , he thought darkly. Why would he be jealous of her having a lover in the first place? It’s not like they were together. Yet, a tingle of pain ran through him at the thought. He stood by the opened window to clear his lungs and his mind.

Her tight office suit was not helping; clinging to her body like a second skin; he was certain she was aware of the effect she had on him. On every single cell of his body.

He swallowed his pride and accepted the job although it was less complicated that his usual contracts. Still, she agreed to the same pay.

Now, five weeks later, or thirty seven days later, as he was standing outside her house, an umbrella in his hand and a string of curses on his lips, he thought about that moment she had entered his office. He should have declined right then. Yet, his pride did not let him say no. _The hell with it!_

He gathered the courage and stepped out onto the street, then the pavement, and the stairs to her house. One in the row of houses on Melbury Street. How very typical. The doorbell rang twice and he waited counting his breaths. Five so far. The door opened at the eighth.

She did not utter a single sound, her eyebrow raised in a question.

“May I come in?” His voice hoarse from misuse.

She let him in and he eye-swept the surroundings. Rich, posh, loaded. Why she came to hire him, a weird, or one-of-a-kind PD, as some of the people liked to called him, when she had the money to pursue the search on a much larger scale. It baffled him. He wanted an answer.

“You look like you may use a drink to warm you up,” she declared walking slowly further into the house. He dropped his umbrella and hang his coat before following her. By the time he reached her she turned around to greet him with a glass full of bourbon in her hand.

“I assume you approve.” A statement, not a question. He accepted the glass without comment and sat on the sofa facing her.

“Any news?” Her voice was like a quiet river; eyes glowing in the firelight, and soft smile playing on her lips. Damn, he wanted to kiss her. Her lips were still wet from the sip she took. Same bourbon she treated him to. _Their breaths would mingle and taste the same,_ a strange thought crossed his mind.

She was still looking at him. Observing him.

“I’m afraid I haven’t anything new on your brother at the moment,” he managed to admit. “Yet, I need more details about him to understand who I’m looking for.”

She raised her brow again. “Oh? Was I not clear enough in my explanation the first or second time?”

He shook his head. “No, it’s not that. I need to know for myself. You are his sister and therefore,” he took another sip of the drink, “you’re biased when it comes to his character. I need to know the real him.”

“How would you learn that?” It was maybe the first time she got curious; leaning towards him and questioning him with all her body.

All her body, leaned towards him. He swallowed hard before gathering his thoughts and continuing. “I need to see where he lives and his… things. That may help.”

She licked her lips and winked at him. “Follow me,” she motioned to the staircase in the hallway.

He tipped the content of his glass before following her; unsuccessfully trying to not stare at her shapely form. The banister helped in guiding his feet as he failed to resist the temptation. Not the last one this night, he reckoned.


End file.
